Vampires
Vampires are common monsters found in the Goosebumps universe. History Vampires are undead nocturnal creatures that feed on human blood. Anyone bitten by a vampire becomes one. They dislike sunlight and garlic and they are able to float and turn into bats. Goosebumps Books about Vampires * [[Goosebumps (original series)|'Goosebumps']] ** ''Vampire Breath'' * [[Give Yourself Goosebumps|'Give Yourself Goosebumps']] ** [[Please Don't Feed the Vampire!|''Please Don't Feed the Vampire!]] ** [[Invaders from the Big Screen|''Invaders from the Big Screen]] ** ''The Werewolf of Twisted Tree Lodge'' * [[Tales to Give You Goosebumps (book)|'Tales to Give You Goosebumps']] ** "A Vampire in the Neighborhood" * [[More & More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps|'More & More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps']] ** "The Ice Vampire" * [[Goosebumps HorrorLand|'Goosebumps HorrorLand']] ** ''Welcome to HorrorLand: A Survival Guide'' Vampires in other Media * "Vampire Breath" (television episode) * Escape from HorrorLand (video game) * Goosebumps * Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween Vampires in HorrorLand In HorrorLand, vampires can be found in Vampire Village and in the Vampire State Building that is located there. Vampires in the Goosebumps Series * Count Nightwing: An ancient and powerful vampire appearing in Vampire Breath. He is revealed at the end of the book to be Freddy Martinez' grandfather. * Freddy Martinez (Freddy Renfield in the television adaptation): The protagonist of Vampire Breath who discovers he is a vampire towards the end of the book, as he is Count Nightwing's grandson. * Cara Renfield: In the television adaptation of Vampire Breath ''Cara is Freddy's sister and the granddaughter of Count Nightwing. * 'Gwendolyn: A vampire girl who lives in Count Nightwing's castle. She appears in Vampire Breath. * '''Fifi: A vampire poodle appearing in Please Don't Feed the Vampire!. * Countess Yvonne: A female vampire that appears in Please Don't Feed the Vampire! * Maddy, Carrie, Joey and Yvonne: Vampire children who spy on and eventually turn a girl named Helga''' Nuegenstorm into a vampire in A Vampire in the Neighborhood. * '''Helga Nuegenstorm: The new girl in the neighborhood who is turned into a vampire by the other children at the end of A Vampire in the Neighborhood. * John and Wendy: Twin sibling vampires that appear in Invaders from the Big Screen. * Vampire Security Guard: A vampire that appears in Shop Till You Drop...Dead!. * Vampire Actor: A vampire that helps with directing Dr. Horror's movie in Dr. Horror's House of Video. * Vampire: A vampire that appears in The Werewolf of Twisted Tree Lodge. * The Ice Vampire: A vampire who feeds on the warmth of others that appears in The Ice Vampire. * The Dean of Students: The head of Dracula Middle School, featured at the end of Why I Quit Zombie School. * Trevor: A kid who moves next door to the protagonist, who turns out to be a vampire along with the rest of his family at the end of Zombie Halloween. Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Villains Category:Television series characters Category:Movie characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Original series (characters) Category:Villainesses Category:Transforming characters Category:Animals Category:Undead Category:Adults Category:Children